Private Time
by The Smoose
Summary: Challenge from The Queen Of Sin. Little kids...poor little kids...bless 'em.


Ok, Joey's bored again so she sent a challenge along, and as I've nothing to do until she's finished beta-ing WDLAC I thought I'd give it a crack (but get your school shiz done first Jo!). Here's what she wanted:

1. GSR fluffiness...NO angst!...at all!...I forbid it! (that includes you Trudy!)

2. Geekbaby!...any age...if it's an older child...they must have younger siblings...also it can be a pregnant Sara

3. A HAMSTER! (because all Hamster's are awesome!)

4. The term "post-coital Snuggle Session"

5. The word "Spoon" at least 5 times :D

Now, my fluff tends to, in my opinion, suck all the cheese out of the world and throw it at you, so as a result I tend to write angst along with it…but that's been outlawed…so I hope I did alrighty.

* * *

"Do you think mom and dad would let me get a hamster?" Jake asked his sister. Katie put her tub of ice cream down with a sigh, laying her spoon on top of it, and looked at him. "Because they're soooooo cute and Dani Brooks has one and he says there real easy to take care of and not expensive and they don't make a mess and I really want one!" Jake said in one breath. 

"You know what dad said, no pets until you're 10." Katie replied and picked up her ice cream again.

"But you have Kasper!" Jake cried. "It's not fair!"

"And do you think me being 15 might have something to do with me having Kasper?" she asked sarcastically, waving the spoon in the air.

"Shut up!" was the small boy's reply. "You smell!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"And you are a mere 6 year old boy who has no chance of getting any pet for another four years." She replied, scraping the spoon around the bottom of the tub.

"Shut up!" Jake said again. "If I ask mom and say I'll do all the chores without complaining for a whole month I bet she'd let me." He crossed his arms over his chest smugly. Katie rolled her eyes again, but stopped when she heard a small noise coming from the next room. She smiled evilly.

"Well if you're so confident, go ask her now." She licked the remnants from the spoon to conceal her smile.

"Fine! I will!" he retorted and marched out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He crept up to his parents' door and put an ear to it. Small noises kept coming from behind the door and he suspected they must be having their "private time" in which case he had to "knock and wait outside, don't come barging in", so he did, he barely brushed the door with his knuckles and whispered, "Mom? Can I ask you a question?" He heard a yes, so he continued. "Well I know dad said I can't have a pet 'till I'm 10, but Dani Brooks has a hamster and he said-"

"Yes…yes…mmm yes!" came the noise from behind the door. Jake jumped back and smiled.

"Really?" he said.

"Oh God yes!"

"Cool!" Jake ran back into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed. Katie put her book down and looked at him. "Mom said yes!" he squealed excitedly.

"Oh I'm sure she did." Katie chuckled, putting the tub and spoon on the bedside table next to her bed.

"Shut up!" Jake whined. "You're just jealous cos I get a hamster and you only have your smelly cat!"

"Yeah, that must be it." Katie said sarcastically. "Now go to sleep."

Meanwhile in Grissom and Sara's room, wrapped up in a post-coital snuggle session, they were oblivious to the argument in the next room. A soft knock on the door startled them.

"You decent?" Katie called. Grissom laughed and Sara tutted.

"Come in honey." Sara said and Katie opened the door. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Well to be honest it's kinda hard to sleep with you two having "private time" so loudly." This comment shut both adults up and Grissom began to blush. "Anyway, what I came to tell you is you're getting Jake a hamster."

"What?" Grissom said. "You both know the rule." Katie sighed and explained what had happened.

"Ah." He replied.

"Yeah." Katie said. "So I'll leave you two to work a way around it, goodnight." She waved and closed the door.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Grissom said. "We can't break the rule, he's not responsible enough to have his own pet, only last night he tried to force feed the cat a banana!" he leaned his head back against the wall. "Maybe we can get him something else instead, he's been wanting one of those Nintendo Wii things."

"What about a baby brother or sister?" Sara said quietly.

"Yeah but where are we gonna get one of those…" Grissom trailed off mid thought and snapped his head round to look at Sara who was smiling. Grissom beamed at her and rolled on top of her laughing.

The next morning, both Grissom and Sara brought the kids into the lounge and told them the good news. Katie squealed and glomped her parents on the sofa, rambling on about how she was going to be the best big sister ever and would happily babysit whenever they wanted some "private time". Jake remained quiet.

"So what do you think about having a baby brother or sister Jake?" Grissom asked.

"It's ok I guess." He sighed and walked off to his bedroom. "I'd rather have had a hamster."

The End

* * *

So yeah, there it is. Hope it's ok...and helping your mood in some way, shape or form. Many a hug being mentally sent your way. 


End file.
